Overtime
by smuttyandabsurd
Summary: Alfred and Ivan have sex against the wall. America/Russia. Bar!AU with bartender!Alfred and bouncer!Ivan.


**Overtime**

It was half past one in the morning.

The young bartender – _Alfred_ , read his name tag – smelling of sweat, stale deodorant and cheap dishwasher soap, made for a provocatively dishevelled sight the way he stood with his back pressed to the red-bricked wall.

"Here," he whispered breathily, reaching out to cup Ivan's face in his hands and drawing him close. "Kiss me."

Filled with a yearning that had stoked over many nights, Ivan dipped down and pressed his lips hungrily to Alfred's. His mouth was soft and warm, and he tasted of mint chewing gum and sweet peach-flavoured schnapps he had been plied with by a flirtatious lady patron.

Ivan had been watching the both of them all evening at the bar. The lady had been toying with the gold wedding band on her finger as she drank sherry cocktails and tittered at Alfred's every word. By night's end, as last orders were called out, the ring had slipped off. She had left a lipstick-stained napkin scrawled with her name and telephone number under a generous tip.

The memory of her caused jealousy to spike and twist in his heart, and he pulled away from Alfred, suddenly filled with misgivings. But Alfred held on to him, pressing their foreheads together. Their panting breaths mingled in the space between their mouths, which clouded in the cool night air.

"Hey, big guy," Alfred whispered, his lips glistening with saliva as his blue eyes narrowed to lustful slits. "Won't you… _fuck_ me?"

Ivan swallowed. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life.

Smirking, his eyes never leaving Ivan's, Alfred reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a square silver foil. Ivan immediately recognised it for the brand-less condoms they dispensed in the bar's unisex toilet.

"Come on, _fuck_ me!" Alfred hissed again, more insistently.

There was a burst of movement as their lips met again in a fierce searing kiss. Alfred let out a small gasping moan as Ivan fumbled at his crotch, stripping him of his apron and trousers, and sliding his hand down the length of his cock. He hoisted Alfred up, pressing him tight to the wall. The kiss broke as he looked down, forehead nuzzling to Alfred's, in order to concentrate undoing his own pants with short jerky movements of his hand.

"You're big," Alfred whispered appreciatively as Ivan pulled his cock free.

Alfred tore the condom packet open with his teeth, which Ivan vaguely noted wasn't best practice. Quickly, clumsily, they rolled the condom onto his cock, Alfred breathing in noisy anticipation as Ivan stroked himself to full arousal.

The condom was liberally lubricated, but Ivan pushed in a little too roughly, and Alfred visibly winced. He slowed then, and took to a slow thrusting rhythm with long, languid strokes of his cock, until Alfred's hitching breaths turned to pleasured sighs.

"It feels good," Alfred moaned. "You feel so big inside of me… So _tight_ … So _filling_ …"

Ivan shuddered at those words. When Alfred opened his mouth again, he clamped a hand over his mouth and cut him off with a muffled sound.

"Stop talking," he groaned.

He was afraid of coming too quickly.

His thrusts came harder and rougher into Alfred at the latter's breathless but encouraging mewling noises. He continued to hold him there, pinned precariously to the wall with his hand wrapped over his mouth, which forced him to draw shallow, almost panicky breaths through his nose – a sound that was not entirely unpleasant.

He began thrusting at an increasingly frenzied pace, close to release…

"A-Alfred!" he panted hoarsely.

When he came, Ivan stilled with a shuddering groan and fell limp, causing Alfred to slip down the wall. Alfred threw his arms around his shoulders for balance.

"God!" he wheezed, his voice light with laughter. Ivan smiled a little sheepishly.

They exchanged a few more wet devouring kisses, neither willing to separate nor untangle themselves, which would end the moment.

"Let's do this again, big guy," Alfred whispered, his lips mouthing the words against Ivan's.

Ivan smiled, and he pressed another kiss to Alfred.

* * *

 **A/n:** A commission piece for iii59 who requested rough sex and/or breath play. I tried to incorporate them as best I could, but the pair ended up having fun and consensual – even safe- _ish_ – sex against a wall? Hope you enjoy it anyway!

I also took the opportunity to squeeze in an old bar!AU with bartender!Alfred and bouncer!Ivan. Just for the uniforms *wink wonk*


End file.
